Promise
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: —No sé lo que haría si algo llegara a pasarte—escuchó que la Scarlet susurró dando media vuelta—Si me prometes cuidar tu vida, ¿Lo harás?; —Solo si tú prometes cuidar también tu vida. Ya que solo seguiré aquí si tú lo haces igual .:Jerza:.


Hola hola gente bonita que lee mis fics y gente que apenas lo hace, bueno, como muchos(as) ya sabrán, soy propensa a escribir comedia, amistad, felicidad yeah!, pero ahora quise escribir algo nuevo, ¡Y que mejor que esta pareja que tanto adoro como lo es Jerza!, no sé si me salió bien, si tiene OoC y eso, pero es que bueno, no me manden tomates, solamente díganme sin uso de groserías en que he fallado.

Linea del tiempo. Se sitúa luego de los grandes juegos mágicos y del festival del dragón (si es que eso ocurre claro)

Bueno, aquí tienen un angustiante dramático drabble (creo que lo es) Jerza.

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Jellal F./Siegrain & Erza Scarlet.

**Genero:** Angst/Hurt/Romance.

**Palabras:** 858.

.

.

.

**P**romise.

Jellal caminaba, respirando por primera vez el aire puro del cielo, respirando con tranquilidad, sin miedo de que ser atrapado por el consejo mágico, a pesar de ser aun buscado por ellos.

¿Pero acaso eso importaba?

Si… si importaba, ya que eso significaba que ni Fairy Tail podría darle una oportunidad, por lo cual, tenía nulas posibilidades de estar con _ella._

Con _Erza Scarlet._

Aquella niña que se había metido en su corazón y se había transformado en una hermosa y fuerte mujer. La que siempre lo hacía entrar en razón, la única que siempre tenía la razón.

La mujer que amaba, sí, para que ocultar lo obvio.

Pero él no puede decirle nada, no puede hacerlo, ya que haciéndolo solamente actuaría por puro egoísmo, le diría palabras sinceras que a la larga no quedarían más que solo vagas oraciones, palabras que no quedarían más que en falsas promesas.

—Erza…—susurra mirando hacia el frente, donde una maga de cabellos rojos se sentaba frente a un lago y miraba el horizonte, donde el sol se estaba ocultado.

¿Pero que más podía hacer?, nada, solo observarla en silencio, cuidarla en el anonimato, ya que si se acercaba seguramente le daría alas al consejo para atraparlo en cualquier momento.

Y Jellal no quería arriesgar a su querida Erza. No quería que ella sufriera lo que él sufrió, ella merecía ser feliz, disfrutar de su vida, disfrutar de la libertad. Erza no merecía estar atada a él.

Pero lamentablemente para Jellal el aún quería estar atado a ella.

A pesar de ver como ahora ella caía, desmoronándose, llorando y gritando su nombre con sentimiento, haciendo que su propio corazón sufra y también quiera imitar su llanto.

—Jellal—dice Erza mientras trata de limpiar las lágrimas—Eres un maldito idiota.

No importaba que sus palabras hacia él sean solo insultos, con saber que al menos estaba presente en su mente era más que suficiente.

Pero no le gustaba, no le gustaba que por su culpa ella se desmoronara. Erza era una mujer fuerte, ella no debía romperse de esa manera, o al menor no por él. Él no merecía ni la mitad de las lágrimas que Erza estaba llorando.

Lo que daría por salir de su escondite, ir hacia ella y estrujarla en sus brazos, abrazarla con fuerza y limpiar con sus dedos aquella lluvia en su rostro, ¿Pero eso será lo mejor?

No, no lo era, ya que eso solo creará vagas esperanzas entre ambos, y el adiós será mucho más doloroso.

Además, ¿Quién no le dice que Erza lloraba de odio hacia él?, quizás lloraba y gritaba por todas las cosas que hizo en la torre del cielo, quizás estaba recordando lo que vivió siendo una niña, y que para su desgracia, él era protagonista de sus más profundos y oscuros recuerdos.

Además lo sabe, las cicatrices siempre permanecen en uno, y las cicatrices de Erza eran enormes, imposible olvidarlas.

Y por eso él también se está desmoronando, y solo se deja ahí, atado en la oscuridad.

—Jellal…—escucha la voz de la chica, y sus ojos se sorprenden al darse cuenta de que esta lo está mirando—Eres un cobarde.

Y había algo enterrado en aquellas palabras que Jellal no supo descifrar.

—Lo soy—dice caminando con temor hacia ella.

La luz del día ha muerto, el cielo se está oscureciendo, mientras que siente como la pelirroja lo mira con tristeza.

Y es ahí cuando ve que está empezando a romperse de nuevo, dándose cuenta que solo se había elevado para caer.

—Pero aun así me alegro que estés vivo—dijo ella sonriendo un poco, ya que hace unos días se había llevado a cabo aquel caótico día del festival del dragón.

Vivo… vaya palabra.

—Ya que… no sé lo que haría si algo llegara a pasarte—escuchó que la Scarlet susurró dando media vuelta—Si me prometes cuidar tu vida, ¿Lo harás?

—Solo si tú prometes cuidar también tu vida—dice Jellal sin pensar, mirando que ella se volteaba a verlo—Ya que solo seguiré aquí si tú lo haces igual.

Erza parece sorprenderse, pero luego sus ojos brillan mirándolo, y sin que Jellal pudiese darse cuenta, en un parpadeo unos pequeños labios se han pasado sobre los suyos.

Un leve roce, un pequeño tacto, pero fue suficiente para ambos corazones llenos de cicatrices y dolor.

Además… ellos también merecían conocer lo que era amar y ser amado.

—Supongo…—comienza a hablar sonrojada mientras se aleja del mago—Que entonces debo cuidarme mejor, ya que al parecer llevo conmigo algo muy valioso—sonrió—Adiós… Jellal.

Y desaparece de su vista, mientras que él siente sus ojos arder.

¿Qué ella llevaba algo muy valioso?, al contrario, él era el que llevaba ahora una valiosa carga sobre sus hombros. Llevaba una vida que nunca arruinaría.

Ya que Jellal se encargaría de mantenerla siempre con vida, solo con tal de estar atado a ella de una peculiar manera.

—Vida por vida…—susurra mirando el cielo estrellado—Supongo que esta será la única promesa que si cumpliré, Erza.

Para siempre y por siempre, ambos cuidarían y velarían por la vida del otro.

Su más valioso tesoro, una valiosa señal de que ese amor nunca confesado era correspondido trágicamente.

.

.

* * *

askflsdjklgjsdklgjskl :c lo siento, pero siendo esta pareja tan dramática no pude pensar en otra situación que esta, ¡No me lancen a Happy por favor! Espero que les haya gustado así mucho mucho mucho, si gustan pueden leer más de mis trabajos dominados a cualquier premio que se les ocurra y opinar.

Creo que este drabble me ha salido raro, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?, antes de responder recuerda "no recibo insultos solo correcciones"

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!_

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n.


End file.
